


Today of All Days

by Kalloway



Series: Gateway Sin [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Trying to pull things together.





	Today of All Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Aug. 19th, 2005.
> 
> _"There’s so much that I’ve been through  
>  Day and night I have been thinking of you"_ \- Bis

Cloud couldn't think of anything potentially more disgusting than the smell of mayonnaise seven hours after it had been splattered all over his body. He cursed the bastard who had not noticed a broken jar amongst the case-pack as he slammed the apartment door. A shower was the first thing on his itinerary, save for getting his shoes off.

"Happy Birthday."

Looking up from his feet, surprised, Cloud managed to pry his shoes off using only his toes while staring at where Sephiroth sat holding a small wrapped box. At least he was on the low-backed chair with the broken legs as opposed to the beanbags. Both looked to be leaking again based on the piles of small white foam balls that were snowing onto the floor.

His birthday... completely forgotten and was much more interested in the disrepair of the furniture than Sephiroth. They'd just been so tense lately, with the Battle of the Bands coming up and things completely unraveling in the process.

"I smell like rotten mayo," Cloud replied, reaching to pull his shirt off. "Don't you have school or work or homework or something?"

"No," Sephiroth replied, setting the gift aside and standing up. "I don't care what you smell like, either."

His shirt hit the floor with a soft clatter that had to be his name-tag. They had to pull this together. They had to win. He couldn't spend another day stocking groceries than he absolutely had to. He couldn't...

Sephiroth kissed him, hard, hard enough to vaporize any doubt, any lingering bit of apprehension. Cloud couldn't remember the last time they'd kissed like this and other than the lingering stench of mayonnaise, everything was instantly perfect. At least for the handful of minutes they stayed locked together, grasping at one another.

"I forgot that it was my birthday," Cloud admitted as he was pulled into the bathroom. "That means the show is next month, right?"

"We know our songs," Sephiroth replied as he worked at Cloud's belt. "And we know our competition, too. You worry..."

"About us," Cloud interjected. "I worry about us."

Hands were pulling his pants down, stripping away the last of his mayonnaise covered clothing.

"We come home to each other," Sephiroth said softly, catching Cloud's eyes with his before reaching to turn on the water and close the shower curtain.

Cloud managed a smile, but not one that could be seen, his head bent too low as he tried to show equal skill in undressing Sephiroth.

"What's in the box?" Cloud asked finally, teasing fingers over naked skin.

"A gift. The sort of thing you find out about when you open it."

"Spoilsport..." His hands could do more than stock shelves and play guitar...

At that instant, with his hands wrapped around growing hardness, he knew exactly what was in the box... picks... picks that he'd coveted... picks the color of Sephiroth's eyes...

The shower sputtered once, snapping him back to the bathroom, back to trying to figure out if they were going to get into the shower for sex or just go for it where they stood.

Yes, this is what he'd come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for Gateway Sin, at least as far as I know? I wrote the first part after running into a lot of Rock Band AUs and wondering why there weren't any where they hadn't quite made it yet. At the time, I'd just exited a subsection of the music industry and yeah, wanted to write a 'more realistic' version. 
> 
> (And now I _do_ sort of want to write more...)


End file.
